bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takusan Kurama
Takusan Kurama (卓さんは鞍馬 Kurama Takusan) is a young Shinigami and a newly appointed Lieuteinant of the 3rd Division under the leadership of Kinno Sendo. She is noted to have a interest of sorts in Hueco Mundo and the current energies that are seemingly originating there. She is scheduled to make an appearance in the Bleach Doujin Bleach: Roaring Conflict Appearance Takusan's body is young, but she appears matured, marking her in her 20's. Takusan has short sand-brown hair, with a slight red tints to it. Her skin is a common white color. Takusan's eyes are a light-blue. She wears her deep dark purple head-band with the remainder of the rest of it, hanging down to her waist. Her Shihakusho is marked with an embroidery that is a light-brown, high lighted with white details. Across her waist is a copper colored piece that holds the hakama tighter to her body. The rest of the Hakama extends down to a long loin-colth like appearance, going down between her legs, and meeting her ankles. She wears two belts, that criss-cross below the copper piece. On her arms are two dark purple colored gloves that reach up to her bi-ceps, these are held tightly unto her by the two buckle straps near the top on the side. On her left leg is her pouch, to which she holds various ninja like tools, including Kunai, Shuriken, ninja-wire, and primarily exploding bombs. On both of Takusan's shoulders are elaborate dark brown tattoos. Personality Takusan's personality was warm, and kind. But as she grew older, she lost her family to sickness, and that of her friends as well. Her life turned tragic, and so did her personality. She became shattered, heart-broken, and suffered extreme mental pain. The only thing that kept her together and stable was Karasu. But as the years passed, Karasu grew more cold and distant, hurting Takusan deeply. But, she knew her friend well, and understood what Karasu was going through, so she remained 'happy' and 'normal' as she usually acted. But it was too late, something was forming in her mind, another personality. It was too buried, too dormant for the time being, but it was there. It's effects were noticable to herself, she began to lie more, she began to think dark thoughts, murder, suicide, and destruction ran rampant in her head. But despite these urges to commit these acts, she had one last thing holding her back, Karasu Omareasu, who was truly, the most important person in her mind. Takusan's love for Karasu has extended to a 'last-hope' of sorts, and is coupled with border-line obsession, although, she keeps this fact well hidden. The same goes for her 'darker personality', she keeps it hidden and under-ropes as well, the only ones that would have noticed this, would be her current subordinates in 3rd Division. Amongst other things, Takusan has a strong dis-belief in unity, control, and order, deeming these illusions, these thoughts provided by her 'other side'. Despite this, she believes that the world is like a game, that all are pawns, with them being sent to die for their 'country' and to do so with 'honor'. Even if it means being said pawn to gain rank in what she calls, "The Eternal Game of Intertwined Destinies." In Battle, Takusan will fight in an odd erratic behaviour, the way she fights, can not be described, but it can be noted she has no planned battle situation or thought-out form of combat, playing on her instincts and internal drivings to give her aid in combat. It can easily be noted to her mental damage she has sustained. Alongside this, her use of explosives is high, and uses them extensively when engaged with an enemy, perferring to go by her motto, of finishing a fight quickly, deeming no person important enough to obtain a portion of her time. Due to Takusan using 'out-of-the-box' tactics and fighting styles, this has led her to throwing away the idea of 'normal forms' of hand-to hand combat, this has led Takusan to becoming a master in strange and un-seen fighting styles, abnormal in the Seireitei. Takusan when alone, especcially during the time since Karasu has been gone. Takusan has become alienated, and seems to be as if in a constant day-dream, always staring out into no-where. To see this, you must be quick and sharp, as she is a master of deceit, even to the capability of convincing herself she is ok. This leads her to being a master spy and information gathering. As a teacher at the Shinigami Academy, she is care-free, organised, and calm. The way she was during her child hood, and most of the students see her as a normal person, tired of life, and wanting to move on. This is what Takusan desires, to be able to fool anyone and everyone into believeing something she wants them to. History Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Takusan boasts a high powered spiritual energy. Her presence can almost be non-existant as she is able to surpress her spiritual power to remarkably low levels. Enhanced Strength & Durability: Takusan has a remarkable amount of strength for a woman, seemingly stemming from her mental breakdown whivh allowed her to go past her body's norms. Also, Takusan possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by her ability to take heavy damage. Thanks to her durability, she can continue fighting effectively even after receiving many injuries and can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans effortlessly. Shunpo Expert: Takusan was able to grasp the basics of Shunpo. Without much hard work, she was able to match a captain's capabilities with it. Takusan has managed on occasion to surpass captains and those of equal skill in speed and distance. Hakuda Master: Takusan has also shown herself to be a highly proficient fighter when unarmed, when in battle she has demonstrated great skill by incapacitating 50 Shinigami of various ranks. In battle, she has shown herself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Due to Takusan using 'out-of-the-box' tactics and fighting styles, this has led her to throwing away the idea of 'normal forms' of hand-to hand combat, this has led Takusan to becoming a master in strange and un-seen fighting styles, abnormal in the Seireitei. Basic Zanjutsu Practioner: Takusan is not what you would call a natural born swordsman. She fights with flawed attacks, making the most out of an attack with a large amount of effort. When fighting more powerful opponents, she fights with a blend of Zanjutsu and Hakuda, using her blade for defense and her body for offensive. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Takusan has repeatedly shown herself to be a very agile fighter. Takusan has demonstrated great reflexes and flexibility in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and she seemingly can instantly counterattack right after parrying with her blade. She is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. Zanpakutō ''Banka (挽歌 ''Threnody) is a long Nodachi that she has slung onto her back by a purple teal sash. The hilt and tsuba are bronze with a purple wrapping. The sheath is solid black like normal and overall it looks like a normal Nodachi Zanpakutou. *'Shikai': To unleash her prodigal Zanpakutou will actually take her sheath off his back and hold it in her hand with her sword in the other. She will then slide her sword into the sheath and hold it in her right hand straight out in front of her. She will then say "Speak for the ten elements, Banka!" 'She will then spin the sword in a rotation form. The sword will float there in mid-air and will start glowing with purple reiatsu and start spinning faster and faster. Once the sword has reached maximum speed it will grow brightly and then explode with great force. Once the explosion has cleared it reveals a rather strange Zanpakutou. The nodachi is now a giant scroll that is nearly as tall as Takusan herself. The scroll has a teal sash that Takusan can carry on her back. The wood that holds the scroll is teal also and at one of the scroll holder ends is a set of ten gems that are all different colors. The scrolls paper is aged like an old scroll so it has a tan-white color. To finish it off, Takusan which will reach for the other end of the scroll holder where there is a hole and she will pull out a thin Katana that has no tsuba. This is her main defensive weapon while the scroll is her main weapon. When the scroll is rolled up it is nearly impossible to destroy but when it's unrolled it exposes the papar and ability and if the writing is harmed in any way it will cancel that certain ability until the Zanpakutou is sealed again. * *:'Shikai Special Ability: *: **''Hinouyouso, Ryuoikki '(Fire Element, Dragon Breath): The scroll has ten abilities, one for each and every gem and each has a different ability and are mostly small and balanced abilities. This one revolves around the fire element. To start this, Takusan will press down on the red gem and then the wood of the scroll holder will turn red. She will then throw open the scroll and the writing inside it will be blood red. She will then say the ability and the writing will start glowing and then as if out of nowhere, a large plume of fire will fire out of the scroll. This fire is searing and can easily burn anything. The plume is about 50 feet long and 10 feet wide so it covers a good radius.This ability is based on total offense for it is meant to severely burn the enemy. When the ability ends the scroll will automatically roll itself back up and Takusan must wait 1 minute before she can use this ability again and this happens every time he uses the scroll. *: **Mizunouyouso, Sosougihu Chiatsuyoku' (Water Element, Pressure Spout): This is a water based attack. Takusan will press down on the blue gem and the wood of the scroll will turn blue. She will then throw out the long scroll and the writing will now be blue. She will say the ability name and then three high pressure waterspouts will shoot of the scroll at a moderate speed. These waterspouts are as thick as a bible but the force is so great that the spouts are almost like bullets for they can easily tear through skin like a bullet through paper. If someone takes a direct hit from one of these they can easily be impaled like a spear just went right though them. The spouts will last for about 15 seconds but Takusan can't really steer the spouts in certain directions. This ability is also an offensive ability. *: **Kaminariyouso, Arashi no Shukketsu (Lightning Element, Bleeding Storm): This is a lightning based ability. Takusan will press the yellow gem and the wood will also turn yellow. She will throw open up the scroll to reveal the yellow writing. She will then say the ability than a hail of small bullet-like packs of lightning will fire out of the scroll like a machine gun. The lightning will be very fast but not entirely painful but being hit by most of the lightning can cause great injury. This ability is an offensive type ability but it is also meant to be a distraction for Takusan. *: **Gansekinouyouso, Ishikabe (Rock Element, Stone Walls): This is a rock/earth based ability. Takusanwill press the tan gem and the wood will also turn tan. She will actually throw the scroll around her in a circle this time. She will then say the name and then the scroll will turn into a small dome of pure rock that encases Takusan in thick rock. The rock lasts for about one minute but it can be broken open earlier with enough force of with Takusan's will. This is a defensive type ability normally used in emergency situations. Thes rocks can take damage up to a level 80 Hado or a 3rd Espada Class Cero. *: **Kazenouyouso, Toupuuojougo '(Wind Element, Funnel Gust): This is a wind based ability. Takusan will press the green gem and the wood will turn green. She will throw open the scroll which will reveal the green writing. She will say the ability than a fast and powerful funnel of wind that spread quickly. The funnel is about the size of a mini tornado and it has winds of about 350 mph. Wind will spin the enemy around without them even them knowing it and it will ultimately disorientate them which will give Takusan a chance to attack afterwards. This is a confusion type ability made to give Takusan some time. *: **Koorinouyouso, Hyougashi' (Ice Element, Glacier Death): This is an ice based ability. Takusan will press the cyan gem and the wood will turn cyan. She will then throw the scroll open upwards which will reveal the now cyan writing. She will say the name and then large ice-sickles will appear all up and down the scroll. The sickles don't move but they are extremely sharp. If someone is coming in at high speed they can easily get impaled by these sickles. Takusan uses this ability on enemies that charge in at her at speeds. It's more of a trap than anything else because it is made for the enemy to get impaled by. She can also use it to get distance between she and her opponent. *: **Keigansou, Shiroiniko (Light Element, White Sunlight): This is a light based ability. Takusan will press the white gem and the wood will turn a glistening gold color. She will then grab the two ends of the scroll and pull them out with her hands which will reveal the glistening gold writing. But as soon as she opens it she will say the name and then it will be followed by a blinding white light. This is the effect that the ability is and that is creating a blinding light. This will give Takusan time to attack while her opponent is blinded momentarily. *: **Kuraiyouso, Kagenoashi (Dark Element, Shadow Feet): This is a dark/shadow based ability. Takusan will press the black gem and the wood will turn black too. She will then throw the scroll out but she will throw it around herself in a circle. She will say the ability and then she and the scroll will just suddenly vanish. The thing is that she is actually invisible and the only the thing that can be seen of her is her shadow on the ground. She can't attack while invisible and she normally uses this ability to get away from the enemy or to surprise them. The invisibility last for only 15 seconds but that can get her really far. *: **Kinouyouso, Shinrintaihou (Wood Element, Forest Arrest): This is a wood/forest based ability. Takusan will press the brown gem and the wood will look like normal, uncolored wood. She will throw open the scroll which will reveal the brown writing and she will say the name. Then a huge hand made of wood will reach out of the scroll and grab the enemy. The hand is rather slow but once it get a hold of you it's hard to get out. The hand will hold the enemy in a tight grasp and will actually slowly crush the enemy if they aren't strong enough to break it apart. This is a bondage ability made for taking in living targets or to restrict an enemy for Takusan to make her next move. *: **Haganenouyouso, Chounouken (Steel Element, Butterfly sword)'': This is the final ability of the Shikai and it is a steel/iron based ability. She will press the grey gem and the wood will turn a metallic color and texture. She will throw open the scroll which will reveal the now metallic looking writing. She will then swing around the paper of the scroll and say the ability. The scroll will then turn into solid steel which in turn turns the long scroll into a massive weapon. Takusan can swing it around like a massive club. The steel effect only last for about 10 seconds but Takusan can do some damage with it in that short time. *: Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict Category:3rd Division Category:Lieutenant